1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vivo information acquiring system that acquires in-vivo images and a body-insertable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of endoscopes, swallowable capsule endoscopes have been developed. A swallowable capsule endoscope, which has an imaging function and a wireless function, is introduced from the mouse of a patient for observing the body cavity. Until being naturally excreted from the body, the capsule endoscope sequentially captures in-vivo images while moving through the organs including the esophagus, the stomach, and the small intestine depending on peristalsis (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2003-019111 and 2001-231186). While the capsule endoscope moves through the body cavity, image data about the in-vivo images captured by the capsule endoscope is wirelessly transmitted to the outside sequentially, and stored in a memory provided to an external receiving apparatus. A doctor or a nurse displays the image data stored in the memory on a display to diagnose the patient.